Hate or Love
by asnitarahmah
Summary: Terinspirasi dari sebuah drama korea " good of study " ,tapi berbeda dengan alur cerita yang ada di good of study,mengisahkan tentang sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di jepang, di mana sekolah itu hanya di huni oleh siswa yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata atau hanya orang yang berasal dari kalangan atas alias kolongmerat, yang dapat menghuni sekolah ini. Disekolah ini pula terc


HATE or LOVE

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Author : cherry blossoms

Rate : T+

Pairings : sasusaku, naruhina, saino, and mybe other pairings

Terinspirasi dari sebuah drama korea " good of study " ,tapi berbeda dengan alur cerita yang ada di good of study,mengisahkan tentang sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di jepang, di mana sekolah itu hanya di huni oleh siswa yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata atau hanya orang yang berasal dari kalangan atas alias kolongmerat, yang dapat menghuni sekolah ini. Disekolah ini pula tercipta sebuah kisah percintaan,persaingan, dan persahabatan antara siswa dan sekolah ini dinamakan "ROYAL HIGH SCHOOL".

Yupss,dari pada author ngoceh terus nggak jelas mending kita tancap aja ke pokok ceritanya, brumzzzz ckittt…sampai deh ini dia ceritanya yang author persembahkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasi saying *plakkk* kebanyakan ngoceh sih..

Chapter 1

Awal pertemuan

Di dalam sebuah mansion yang besar nan megah, dihuni oleh beberapa orang manusia yang berwibawa dan berkelas yaitu uchiha mansion. Di dalam mansion itu terlihat seorang wanita yang annggun sedang berkutat dengan dapurnya guna untuk menyiapkan sarapan buat keluarga tercintanya, sesekali dia bersenandung sampai akhirya sebuah suara mengagetkanya "ohayou ka-chan", "ita-kun ohayou,kau membuat ka-chan kaget" yak itu dia putra sulung dari keluarga uchiha, pasangan dari uchiha fugaku dan uchiha mikoto "gomenne ka-chan" sambil tersenyum lima jari itachi menghapiri ibunya , tepat selangkah sebelum dia menemui sang ibu matanya menangkap sosok ayahnya yang sedang berjalan menuju meja makan itachi memutar badanya dan duduk di meja makan sambil menyapa sang ayah "ohayou tou-chan,hari ini tou-chan terlihat sangat bersemangat apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" fugaku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kepada putra sulungnya dan berkata "kamu benar itachi, tousan hari ini sangat bersemangat karena sahabat lama tousan sudah memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di jepang" itachi sedikit kebingungan dengan kata-kata ayahnya karena setaunya ayahnya tidak pernah memiliki sahabat paling yang dia punya hanya kerabat, atau rekan bisnis saja sampai akhirnya kepalanya mengingat sesuatu " sahabat lama tousan,apakah dia paman kisashi?" fugaku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian matanya menilisik ke bagian kursi dan menemukan satu anggota keluarganya belum ada "itachi,kemana adik mu kenapa dia belum turun juga?" itachi melirik kursi di sampingnya dan yang benar saja dia melupakan bahwa adik bodohnya itu belum turun juga "ita-kun tolong kamu panggil adik mu nak,sebentar lagi jam tujuh mungkin saja dia akan telat" itachi mengangguk sebagai arti mengiyakan permintaan sang ibu. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar adiknya itachi berpikir sejenak apa yang adiknya lakukan,dan sebuah ide jahil melintas di otaknya sambil menyeringai dia menerobos masuk kedalam kamar sang adik tanpa mengetuk pintu "sasuke kamu di mana, sasuke cepat katakan kamu dimana ayah mencarimu dia ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu,mungkin itu tentang kamu yang berbuat oulah di sekolah kemarin". Sambil terus mengoceh itachi duduk di sebuah sofa yang tersedia di kamar sasuke,kepalanya menatap setiap interior yang ada di dalam kamar adiknya dan otaknya menyimpulkan bahwa adiknya itu memiliki aura kelam, lihat saja segala sesuatu yang berada di kamar sasuke semuanya memiliki warnaa gelap mulai dari cat dinding yang berwarna biru dongker,meja belajar yang berwarna hitam ,dan tenpat tidurnya pun berwarna biru hhh adiknya begitu mencintai warna biru sampai matanya menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dikamar sasuke,yah itu adalah sebuah kotak berwarna pink,pink batin itachi sejak kapan adiknya itu mencintai warna nyentrik itu. Huhhh sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka,sesorang yang keluar dari pintu mengenakan seragam sekolah,itachi melihat penampilan adkinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi denga menggunakan celana sekolah berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih berlengan pendek,dan dihiasi dengan dasi berwarna hitam,tak lupa pula dengan jas sekolah yang berwarna abu-abu wahh terlihat seperti orang kantoran yah sasuke "ada apa kau memanggilku baka aniki,mengapa kau masuk sembarangan ke kamarku dan teriak-teriak tidak jelas","ayah ingin berbicara denganmu sasuke makanya cepat jangan membuat ayah menunggu"jelas itachi sambil senyum,sasuke hanya mendengus "hn" dan dia menatap kakaknya yang sedang memeluk bantal sofanya sambil senyum tidak jelas " woi baka aniki apa yang kau lakukan dengan bantal sofa ku,cepat keluar sebelum bokong mu kutendang keluar dari sini","huhh dasar adik siala,tidak bisakah kau lebih sopan dengan aniki mu yang tanpan ini?" sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mndengar kenarsisina kakaknya "hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya,kemudian berjalan menuju lanati satu untuk menemui keluarganya.

Sambil memduduki kursi sasuke menatap sang ayah yang tengah membaca majalah bisnisnya "ohayou touchan,apa yang touchan ingin katakana padaku?" fugaku Nampaknya bingung namun dia melihat anggota keluarganya sudah lengkap dia kemudian berguman " ehemm kebetulan kita semua berkumpul disini akuingin menyampaikan undangan dari kisashi,dia inigin mengajak keluarga kita makan malam dirumahnya." Padahal aku hanya ingin mengerjai sasuke dan ternyata touchan memang punya sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan batin itachi "kapan kita akan berangkat kesana fugaku-kun?" mikoto nampaknya sangat antusias dengan apa yang diucapkan suaminya,yah dia sangat rindu dengan mebuki sahabatnya sewaktu dia kuliah di sasuke hanya mengangguk pertanda dia biasa saja dengan ini,tanpa ia sadari dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang pentig dalam hidupnya selama beberapa waktu kedapan,huhh persiapkan mental mu sasuke .

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sekolah,dia turun dari mobil sambil melepas kacamatanya,kemudiaan telinganya mendengar suara-suara yang setiap hari membuatnya merasa ennekk,mengabaikan suara menjijikan dari fansya itu dia berjalan dengan cuek tanpa perduli dengan mereka sedikit pun..haha jadi ceritanya disini sasuke berperan sebagai pangeran sekolah yang digilai oleh setiap gadis yang menghuni sekolah ini yah nggak semua juga sih misalnya ino,hinata,tenten dan temari hanya itu yang auhthor ketahui,ihh dasar author gila dia yang captain cerita malah dia yang nggak atau pemerannya,huh kelaut aja deh loe,,ok lanjut jangan perdulikan author yang sedang adu mulut dengan innernya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas XI-2 terlihat teman-temanya sedang ngoceh tidak jelas sampai sebuah sura mengalihkan pandaganya " hoii teme kalo pagi itu snyum dikit dong,muka loe kaku banget yah sampai nggak bisa senyum" oceh naruto yang dikenal sebagai sahabat karib sasuke "bukan urusanmu dobe" menghiraukan naruto yang sedang ingin mengoceh lagi denganya,sambil berjalan menuju menuju bangkunya yang terletak di pojok ruangan dekat jendela kemudian mendudukan dirinya,kurang dari beberapa menit dia duduk kakasshi sensei datang.. "ohayou minna san,hari ini kita kedatang murid baru pindahan dari new york,silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu nak!" para siswa dibuat penasaran dengan siswa baru itu sebagian dari mereka berpikir apakah dia cewek atau cowok dan para gadis-gadis berdoa ya tuhan kalo dia cowok semoga dia tanpan melebihi sasuke-kun,dan kalau dia cewek semogga dia jelek amin,tapi setelah mereka melihat siapa yang menjadi murid baru itu mata mereka terasa mau melotot terutam para gadis,sementara para murid cowok merasakan darah yang mengucur darihidun mereka terkecuali unttuk satu orang matannya hanya sedikit memicing memperhatikkan gadis itu,bagai mana mereka tidak tercegang seorang siswi memasuki kelas mereka denga penampilan yang wow fashionable banget dengan menggunakan rok sekolah yang umunya berukuran lima belas senti diatas lutut tapi terlihat lebih pendek yang dia gunakan lantaran dia tinggi,kemudian kemeja putih yang ketat memperlihatkan bodynya yang good,wedges berwarna pink,dan tak lupa warna rambutnya yang sangat nyentrik pink dengan dibuat bergelombang sehingga wajahnya terkihat lebih menggemaskan nah ada lagi warna matanya yang memikat hati para pria,tapi sasuke tidak memperduliakan itu semua dia hanya bisa berguman "sial dia kembali" sementara sang murid baru tengah memperkenalkan dirinya "ohayou minna san hajimemashita haruno sakura des,mohon bantuanya selama beberapa waktu ke depan" "baiklah emm sakura chan kamu boleh duduk di" kakashi sensei mengedarkan pandanganya mencari bangku kosong dan kemudia dia melanjutkan ucapanya " samping uchiha san,sasuke angkat tangan mu" perintah kakashi pada siswanya yang dingin itu,sasuke mengankat tanganya dengan agak canggung"hn"sakura menuruti perintah kakashi dia duduk tepat di samping kiri sasuke dekat tembok"aku kembali bokong ayam!"sakura membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat ditelinga sasuke,membuat bulu kuduknya gadis itu banyak berubah ya semenjak ia meninggalkan negaranya,dia bersifat lebih dingin dan tenang.

Chapter 2

Konflik again

Malam ini sakura dipaksa oleh ibunya untuk memakai dress,bagaimana tidak mengamuk coba ibunya datang-datang langsung kekamarnya mendorong dirinya ke kamar mandi dengan alasan aka nada tamu special,ohh jangan lupakan tentang kotak berpita coklat yang di pegangnya"cepatlah mandi gadis malas,pastikan kau mandi dengan bersih,oh jangan lupa pakai gaun yang ada di kotak ini,kuletakkan di tenpat tidurmu yah,dan jangan lupa berdandanlah yang cantik gadis jelek"sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan beginilah ibunya jika ada sesuatu yang penting apalagi menyangkut sakura pasti dia akan berceloteh tanpa henti damn! Jangan lupakan kata-kata ibunya apa dia mengatai anaknya sendiri gadis pemalas,ia si dia malas tapi nggak malas-malas amat kok tapi masa ibunya berkata gadis jelek hello ka-chan anak mu ini baru saja jadi putri sekolah loh hh,begitu kira-kira batin toh dia menuruti juga apa kata ibunya diakan anak yang berbakti okk kita cut dulu di bagian sakura mari kita bergerak menuju tkp kedua yakni mansion uchiha "sasuke!kau sedang apa? Kau tidak lupakan acara nanti malam!" haduhh disini sama saja yah dirumah sakura, author baru sampai depan pintu keluarga uchiha,langsung di sambut dengan teriakan memekkan khas mikoto haduh bias-bisa telinga author bocor lagi *bukanya telinga memang bocor yah?* dasar author gila.

**Skip time**

Keluarga uchiha tiba di kediaman haruno mansion,tidak beda jauh dengan mansion uchiha mansion haruno terlihat megah dengan arsitektur Eropa uchiha di sambut hangat oleh keluarga haruno "hai fugaku,lama tak berjumpa" sapa sang kepala keluaga haruno yang di jawab dengan senyuman oleh fugaku tak lama kemudian muncullah mebuki haruno mempersilahkan tamunya agar segera


End file.
